Heart's Wish
by floating-dream
Summary: Draco Malfoy realizes that he is infatuated with Hermione Granger and may just be in love with her. This is a story on his pursuit of her and changing feelings and emotions on both their parts. (This is the first fan-fiction that I've uploaded although I've enjoyed reading them for years. Compliments/criticism is entirely welcome; I insist that you point out my mistakes!)
1. Chapter 1

**MALFOY**

She stood still when she heard the words. Shock spread across her face and then froze.

Tick tock.  
Tick tock.  
Tick tock.

"But you hate me," she finally whispered as she looked into my eyes, slowly backing into the depths of the library. Her brown eyes widened with disbelief and an icy blade twisted through my heart.

"I thought I did but lately I have realized that I may have been wrong," I whispered back.

"Stop it, Malfoy. Stop having fun at my expense." A tinge of anger had crept into her voice. The icy blade twisted deeper into my heart.

How could I have been such a fool to have never seen the beauty of this amazing girl in front of me? Blinded by prejudice for five years. Typical Malfoy.

A hollow laugh forced its way out of me. "I wish I were. But I have never spoken truer words than these ever in my life. You do things to my heart, do you realize that? And I _will _make you feel those things as well," I whispered as I took several steps towards her.

"You wish, you arrogant ass!" she spat out.

And that's when her fist moved, out of the blue- almost a blur. A gust of air left me as I felt her punch my face. As I doubled over with pain, clutching my face, she stomped past me. I straightened up- still clutching my face- and stared her walk (or rather, stomp) away from me until she turned around the bookshelves and I lost sight of her. I found my body sagging into one of the chairs.

Hermione Granger.

I had ignored her for a best part of my five years at this hell-pit of school; her bushy brown hair, her bossy voice, her know-it-all attitude. She embodied all the traits in a person I hated, not to mention that she was the best friend of the person I hated the most in the world- Harry _darling-of-everyone_ Potter. And the worst of all, she was a Mudblood.

A _filthy _Mudblood.

Logic and reason seemed to have fled from me. But I have never felt such a whirlwind of alien emotions before. I could not comprehend the sudden flip that my stomach did whenever I saw her in the Great Hall, in the hallways or in some of my classes. I could not comprehend the jog that my heart broke into whenever thoughts of her strolled into my mind. Hell, thoughts of her shouldn't even stroll into my mind. It frustrated me for days and months.

Until I realized that I may actually feel something akin to love towards her.

Love. Nay, that is too strong a word. More appropriate would be that I may have developed a strong crush on her. Maybe infatuation would be a better word for what I felt. As soon as I realized that, I decided to confront her.

Knowing that I would find her in the library and alone as I had learnt over the last few months, I had positioned myself in such a way that all her ways out of the library would be blocked. Her initial wariness on spotting me walk over to her had quickly turned into shock when she heard the words that came out of my mouth.

"I want to go out with you. I am utterly infatuated with you."

I had expected her shock and disbelief; I had expected her to scoff at me. But I hadn't expected her to hit me. I should've better; I should've known to brace myself for a punch. The shock of her punching me during our third-year still remained with me.

I sighed and whispered into the void that she left behind her, "I _will _make you feel the same feelings that I do, Hermione Granger. I _will _make you mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**GRANGER**

"Utterly absurd," I muttered as I stomped out of the library. Madam Pince glared at me and took a step towards me but stopped when she saw me heading for the exit.

Who am I kidding? Absurd? It was outrageous.

I whirled around the corner right outside the library and sagged against the wall. The adrenaline rush from punching Malfoy suddenly left me but the whirling in my mind refused stop. _Malfoy_ had said he wanted to go out with _me_; that he was infatuated with me. Draco Malfoy. Right.

Breathe in.  
Breathe out.

And that's when I saw him turning the corner too. I froze. _No, no. Don't stop please_, I thought to myself. But of course, the universe rarely pays heed to my words. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw me and just stared at me with something akin to fire flickering in those deep grey eyes of his.

Wait. Grey eyes? When had I realized that he has grey eyes?

I mentally shook myself and turned to go back to the Gryffindor dorm.

"You know, deep down somewhere you have feelings for me too," he said.

I kept my back turned back towards him and replied angrily, "Of course I do and that would be intense feelings of hatred and revulsion."

His throaty chuckle drifted behind me and my anger intensified. I could feel his heat emanating behind me- caressing my back and almost engulfing me. I felt suffocated. Taking a deep breath (which turned out to be not such an intelligent move because then, I could smell him- a heady scent that made me feel reckless), I turned towards him. I felt my heart race at the sight of his tall, lanky but well muscled figure, which was quite baffling. Did hearts race because of hatred? Perhaps.

"Malfoy, I don't know what game you are playing with me or what stupid challenge you are trying to win, just get lost. Okay? Just know that you won't succeed with whatever you are trying to pull here," I said through gritted teeth. On hearing my words, his eyes turned darker. I could almost sense blazing fire in them as if those two eyes alone could consume the world. My pulse picked up speed but I refused to budge.

"Hermione Granger," his voice was like silk, "I would never toy with you."

Words. Just words that fell from his lips and into the void.  
Unbelievable.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I just turned back and continued to walk away from him. I could feel his eyes boring into my back and a slight shiver passed down my spine. Once I was out of his sight, I began to run. I ran as I had never run before until I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Panting out the password, I dashed into the Common Room and plopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess in a table nearby.

"Did you encounter a troll, Hermione? Why are you panting so hard?" Harry said as he frowned over one of his knights.

Ron, relaxing back into his chair, muttered "As if trolls are a match for her."

I just stared into the dancing flames without answering. I could still sense Malfoy's heat. A vision of him standing close to me flashed across my mind. I shivered again and wrapped my arms around me.

How on earth was I going to steer clear of Malfoy?  
I had no idea.


End file.
